Bad Medicine
by gkdlblbld
Summary: To escape high school drama, Eli and Clare flee the country. But when drama ensues, even in Europe, is it really worth being thousands of miles away? Sequel to Black Rose, read that or it won't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**I bring sequels! None of this will make sense, unless you read Black Rose first! So go read it! But if you didn't, then okey dokey.**

**Enjoy!**

"Eli, what are you doing?" Clare asked, clearly annoyed. Eli sped his pace.

"Ripping Adam to shreds." he said through gritted teeth. Clare grabbed the crook of his elbow.

"Calm down, Eli, don't let him get to you." Clare soothed. Eli groaned and kissed her cheek.

"Wanna skip? I really don't feel like going to Algebra." Clare offered. Eli flashed a grin, pulling her gently out to Morty. He rubbed the hood of his hearse.

"Where to, _Clarebear_?" Eli mocked. Clare blushed a scarlet hue.

"H-how did you know that Jenna called me that?" Clare asked weakly. Eli wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling into her neck.

"I have my ways." he whispered. A chill ran up her spine.

"Okay, so to the park?" Eli asked. Clare smiled and nodded, climbing into the hearse.

"Ready?" Eli said, grabbing the steering wheel with one hand and Clare's leg with the other. She smiled, as he turned the keys into the ignition. The radio blasted, making Clare jump in her seat. Eli turned it down slowly, but keeping the station on.

"Only you." Clare muttered. Eli smirked, drumming lightly on her thigh to the tune of the song. Eli turned the steering wheel, going into the direction opposite of the park. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Missed the turn." she pointed out. Eli smirked.

"I know." he said. She shifted in her seat.

"Well then where are we going?" she asked, grabbing his hand. He shrugged.

_Just trace the lines of, your paisley jacket._

"Oh, Clare, I have a text. Can you read it please?" he requested. She opened the phone.

"I have the plane tickets for next Tuesday from Mom." Clare read. Her eyes widened.

"You're leaving?" she asked, pained. He squeezed her hand.

"Can I explain?" Eli asked, pulling over. Clare looked up.

"Better be good." she said. He took a breath.

"I was planning on telling-well asking you today." Eli said.

"Wait, asking?" Clare asked, blinking slightly. Eli nodded.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to France for the summer. School's over this Friday so-" Eli trailed. Clare smiled.

"Next Tuesday?" Clare asked. Eli nodded.

"Okay! Wait, where are we staying?" Clare asked, excited.

"I have a summer house there, right on the ocean." Eli explained. Clare rolled her eyes.

"You vampires and your fancy smancy stuff." Clare muttered, teasingly.

"So you'll come?" Eli confirmed.

"Of course!" Clare said, pecking Eli lightly.

"Two minor problems, though. One; parents." Eli said. Clare grinned.

"Done. Parents are at a couple's retreat 'till the end of the fall." Clare explained. Eli smirked, but it soon faded.

"Two; there's only one bedroom." Eli said. Clare blushed.

"I trust you." she said assuringly. Eli smirked.

"Well then, I should probably get you home to pack!" Eli exclaimed. Clare smiled.

**A/N: I really don't feel like writing about the end of the car ride, because I'm really freaking lazy. So uh, they listened to music the whole way back.**

Clare threw boy shorts and bathing suits and tank tops and underwear into a suitcase, sitting on it to make room. Alli frowned.

"I wanna go to France!" she complained. Clare smiled.

"Unless you want to share the room with me and Eli, then no." Clare joked. Alli squealed, impacting Clare's eardrum.

"One room?" Alli asked. Clare paled.

"Yeah. It's his summer house, so-" she wandered. Alli fished around her purse, pulling out a blue box. Clare blushed.

"What? You never know." Alli said, waving the box. Clare tossed it in the suitcase. Alli giggled loudly.

"What? I'm not actually gonna _use_ it." Clare defended. Alli shrugged.

"Ahem, do you _want_, a baby Clare?" Alli asked shrilly. Clare laughed.

"I mean that I'm not going to do what uh..._that_ is used for." Clare said, pointing to the box.

"Fine. But if you do, I want the deets. _Gruesome ones._" Alli demanding, pointing an index finger at Clare.

"Oh, and one more thing? You must have a semi-house party before you leave. With Jenna, KC, Fiona, Dave, Connor, Wesley, and Eli, of course. Can I see if they can come now?" Alli said quickly. Clare, catching every word she said, nodded.

"Oh, good!" Alli squealed, dialing numbers. Clare zoned out, watching Days of Our Lives.

"Clare!" Alli snapped. Clare flinched.

"Hum, sorry?" Clare muttered. Alli grinned.

"Okay, so Connor can't come 'cause his parentals are visiting, Dave's sick, and everyone else can come." Alli noted. Clare laughed.

"Okay, well help me set up! call Eli, tell him to come now." Clare instructed. Alli nodded, pulling out her cell phone again. Clare ran downstairs, filling her arms with chips and sodas, placing them on the coffee table. She took a deep breath, plopping herself on the couch. Alli ran downstairs, unlocking the door. Within a matter of ten minutes, everyone was there. Alli suggested a game of I Never, to which they all accepted.

"Never have I ever...driven a car." Alli said. Fiona took off a shoe and placed it in the middle of the room, as did Eli.

"Never have I ever made out with somebody in this room." Fiona said. Everybody except for Alli and Fiona removed something. Jenna grinned.

"Never have I ever kissed Clare." Jenna said, giggling. Eli, KC, and Wesley removed their shirts. Alli sat up.

"This just got interesting." she said, noticing that Clare had only her shirt, shorts, and underwear left.

"Never have I ever worn a shirt." Alli said, removing her belt. Clare paled.

"Cheap, we all have." Clare said flatly. Alli shrugged.

"Rules are rules, Clarebear." Eli teased. Clare grinned mischieviously, removing her earring.

"Nice try, I applaud your effort." Clare said. Eli groaned.

"Okay, next game! Daredevil." Alli explained. Wesley grinned.

"Okay Alli, I dare you to kiss Jenna." Eli said, wriggling his eyebrows. Clare supressed a giggle with her hand. Jenna, looking disgusted leaned towards Alli. Wesley hooted when they kissed, and KC grinned. Eli just leaned back, satisfied.

"Don't look too happy, Eli. I dare you to sit on KC's lap for the rest of the game." Alli said, wiping her mouth. Clare laughed, earning a glare from Eli. Eli awkwardly sat on KC's lap. Clare took out a camera, the light flashing.

"Aww, that's a keeper." Clare joked. Eli smirked.

"You'll pay for that one." Eli said.

"Hm, Fiona, I dare you to deliver a pound of mustard to Simpson's house." Eli said. Fiona giggled, clearing her throat.

"Hi, Whole Foods? Yes, I'll need a pound of spicy mustard...one second," she covered the reciever, "Where does he live?" Fiona mouthed.

"56 Degrassi St." Clare whispered. Jenna laughed.

"How do you know that?" she whispered. Clare blushed, but Alli answered for her.

"She stole his vibrator!" Alli exclaimed.

**Bad place to leave, I know, but I need to make my next chapter longer...cut and paste! Hahaa, oh, and there won't be as much vampire stuff anymore...REVIEW.**

**`foreverred**


	2. REVIEWSS, C'MON

**C'mon Now, I have more chapters to post, all you havee to do is...**

**(show me your pancakes)**

**Lol ^**

**REVIIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oof, 20 reviews. I meant like, 5. but that works too! And I'm sorry for making you people sad with my review chapter, when you were pumped for a second chapter.**

**Here, please take you pancakiezz, I insist.**

**Hehe! Okay, reviews! (20 more? Lol, not pushing itt.)**

Shouts came from all over the room.

"What the hell?" from Clare.

An innocent, "Oops" from Alli.

And from Eli, a grin and one sentence.

"I love this game."

KC looked at Eli, leaning over his shoulder.

"Dude." KC said flatly. Eli shrugged him off.

"Explain." Eli demanded flirtatiously. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Alli shoved it in my bag." Clare said simply. Alli swatted her arm.

"Did not, you put it there!" Alli cried, blushing. Clare giggled.

"No! Mrs. Simpson came in, so you put it in my bag." Clare corrected. Alli buried her face in her hands, giggling lightly.

Wesley looked at the clock.

"Yo, I gotta jet, game's on." Wesley said. Clare gave him a weird look, to which he melted at.

"Okay, curfew." he said. KC hooted.

"I'll head out. Anything to get _your boyfriend_ off of my lap." KC said, shoving Eli on the floor. Eli stood up, raising his finger, but Clare calmed him.

"Thanks for coming!" Clare called as they all left.

Except for Eli. He wrapped his arm around Clare's waist.

"Do I have to leave, too, or can I stay?" Eli whispered. Clare's breath caught.

"Y-you can stay." Clare stuttered. Eli laughed softly.

"Don't you have to pack?" Eli asked. Clare nodded, walking slowly upstairs. Eli followed behind, plopping himself on her bed. She smiled.

"Sure, make yourself at home." she mocked. Eli put a hand on his heart.

"I'm rubbing off, I can see." Eli pointed. Clare laughed, even though she was extremly nervous.

_What if he looked in the suitcase? There were condumns!_

Eli got off the bed.

"So...what did you pack?" Eli asked. Clare shuddered.

"Just clothes." she said, sitting on her suitcase. Eli shrugged.

"Alright, well I didn't pack yet so I gotta get going." Eli said, pecking her lips. He opened the window.

"Uh, Eli, you know we have a front door, right?" Clare said. Eli smirked.

"Doors are for people who can't climb trees." he teased, jumping out.

NEW SEMI-CHAPTER (SYMBOLS THAT BREAK THE PAGE -) =`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=

Alli wiped her nose with a tissue.

"I didn't think you'd be leaving this soon!" she wailed. Clare laughed lightly.

"I told you I was leaving today." Clare defended. Alli smiled weakly, hugging Clare.

"Can you put a webcam in the room?" Alli sniffled. Clare burst into giggles.

"You are a pervert." she teased. Alli shrugged and nodded.

"Hey, you're the one with the pervert for a best friend!" Alli squealed. Clare smiled.

"Alright, Eli's outside, go have fun, don't get pregnant." Alli said. Clare hugged Alli again, then ran outside, taking her suitcase with her.

"You ready Clare?" Eli asked. Clare took a deep breath, waving Alli off.

"Yep." she said, smiling.

Clare noticed Eli's shaking hand.

"You alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"I just hate planes." Eli admitted. Clare supressed a giggle.

"But haven't you been on one before?" Eli drew a breath and shook his head. Clare took his hand.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad." she assured. Eli smiled, pulling over.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked. Eli leaned into her, grasping her thigh.

"We're taking a little...break, from driving." Eli breathed. Clare shuddered.

"T-the airpo-port is 3 minutes from here." she stuttered, astounding by the short length between her and Eli. He closed the distance between them, pulling his arm around her hips and bringing her closer. She pulled gently on the roots of his dark hair, making him moan. She smiled against his lips, satisfied. He pushed forward to get into a 'cozier' position, until the car horn went off. Clare jumped in her seat as Eli tried to turn it off.

Clare breathed heavily.

"Alright that was big enough of a break." Clare panted. Eli smirked, checking his watch.

"Crap. Did we actually make out for ten minutes?" Eli said, tapping his watch. Clare sunk in her seat, blushing. Eli took that as an advantage to attack her.

"Modest, Clare? I like it." he purred, rubbing her leg. She slouched even more.

"Shut it, Goldsworthy." she said boldly. He mocked surprise.

"Feisty." he said. She laughed.

"Just drive." she ordered. He shrugged, and did so.

**Author's Stuff:**

**Hum de dummm, plane ride, yeaah, oh my golly, there's a bird! Yeah, alright, oooh, lookie, some people! hehe, they look like lil' fishiesss. (-I don't feel like writing about the plane ride because...**

**A.) Never been on one.**

**B.) I'm lazy.**

**So um...Eli listened to music and Clare read fortnight.)**

"Estamos aqui!" Eli exclaimed, stretching as they got off the plane. Clare yawned, handing Eli his suitcase.

"Thank you." he said cheerfully, pecking her cheek. She blushed, pulling out a map.

"Okay, so it's 5 miles south of here, your house." Clare said. Eli nodded, writing what she said on his hand.

"Alright, gotta rent a car." Eli grunted, resting his head on Clare's shoulder. She kissed it.

"Morty will understand." Clare teased. Eli sighed.

"I hope so."

**Aww, poor Morty, so unloved. Lol, reviews, and pancakes, and I probably got that spanish part wrong, it's supposed to mean "We're here." but FAIL. Okely dokely, credits!**

**Story Plot: Katieee.**

**Spanish provision: Katieee.**

**Story itself: Moi.**


End file.
